


E io sto affogando nei tuoi occhi blu

by spookyfannie



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfannie/pseuds/spookyfannie
Summary: Spadino stava bevendo, come faceva ogni volta che qualcosa non andava per il verso giusto.Trovava consolazione nel sentire la gola bruciare e l'alcol scorrergli nel sangue. Pensava che almeno a quel modo non sarebbe stato solo il senso di colpa a corroderlo, e per una volta poteva biasimare altro e non soltanto sé stesso.Ma quella pallida mattina, a farlo allontanare dalla realtà, non sarebbero bastate neanche tutte le bottiglie del suo bar, e neanche tutta la droga che avrebbe dovuto vendere.
Relationships: Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti & Angelica Sale, Aureliano Adami & Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Nadia Gravone & Angelica Sale, Nadia Gravone/Angelica Sale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	E io sto affogando nei tuoi occhi blu

**Author's Note:**

> Per una maggiore immedesimazione, ad un certo punto della storia ho voluto "romanzare" il video postato da Netflix, dove Spadino e Aureliano sono in una specie di void.  
> Ho accompagnato la scrittura con Blu di Postino.  
> Buona lettura!

_Se fossi qui, stasera sai  
Ti porterei dov'è che vuoi  
Ci scambieremo i nostri problemi  
  
E se ti va mi parlerai  
Delle scuse che t'inventerai  
Ridendoci su come due scemi_  
  
Spadino stava bevendo, come faceva ogni volta che qualcosa non andava per il verso giusto.  
Trovava consolazione nel sentire la gola bruciare e l'alcol scorrergli nel sangue. Pensava che almeno a quel modo non sarebbe stato il solo senso di colpa a corroderlo, e per una volta poteva biasimare qualcos’altro e non soltanto sé stesso.  
Ma quella pallida mattina, a farlo allontanare dalla realtà, non sarebbero bastate neanche tutte le bottiglie del suo bar, e neanche tutta la droga che avrebbe dovuto vendere.  
  
_Io ho il cuore blu  
Ed è già venerdì  
E cerco il senso in fondo a questo drink  
In fondo a questo drink_  
  
Aveva lasciato Angelica e Nadia ad abbracciarsi in balia della brezza marina, con Flavio a guardarle senza più un padre e adesso neanche più un fratello.  
Sperava che quella che era stata sua moglie potesse trovare conforto in quella ragazzina, che potessero avere un amore migliore di quello che lui aveva tanto aspettato. E in un certo senso era anche arrivato, ma nello stesso istante gli era sfuggito senza poter più porre rimedio.  
  
Posò l'ennesima bottiglia vuota sul tetto della sua macchina e, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro quest’ultima, si accasciò a terra.  
La testa gli girava, non capiva più nulla, voleva solo dimenticarsi quel casino che affollava la sua coscienza.  
Erano tutte memorie e immagini confuse, mescolate tra loro. Quasi non capiva dove finisse una e incominciasse l'altra.  
Non aveva mai provato un male del genere, sentiva come se il cuore gli fosse stato estirpato dal petto, per poi essere calpestato e dato in pasto alle bestie.  
Anche se, l'unica cosa che lo stava divorando davvero era il rimpianto.  
  
_Però così  
Io non ce la faccio  
E poi mi ritrovo ubriaco e fatto sull'asfalto_  
  
In quei giorni non solo aveva perso una figlia, ora anche l'unico amore della sua vita. Il quale aveva deciso di sacrificarsi per Alberto con la consapevolezza che sarebbe stato proprio quest’ultimo l'ultima persona che avrebbe guardato negli ultimi attimi di vita.  
Sapeva che lo amasse, avevano sempre avuto un rapporto profondo, indescrivibile. Sarebbe stato riduttivo circoscriverlo dentro un contenitore fatto da parole. Perché era sempre andato oltre. Non immaginava però che sarebbe arrivato a tanto, anzi, pensava che un giorno sarebbe stato lui a sacrificarsi, non il contrario. Perché in fondo, Aureliano era da sempre il suo punto debole e perfino Manfredi se ne era reso conto.  
Spadino non riusciva a non farsene una colpa. Se avesse potuto vendere l'anima al diavolo per esser sparato al suo posto lo avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe voluto morire anche dieci, cento volte, pur di non vedere Aureliano dare via tutto. Lo aveva fatto solo per salvarlo. Eppure senza di lui niente aveva più senso.  
L'unica ragione che lo spingeva ad andare avanti si era dissolta in pochi minuti e non sarebbe bastato neanche tutto il tempo su quel motoscafo, tra carezze e baci sulle tempie, a riportarlo indietro.  
  
_In questa notte ti sognerai  
Con le tue mani tra i capelli miei  
Se avessi il tempo ti regalerei  
Un'altra stupida scelta sbagliata_  
  
A quel punto, quando le voci si fecero insostenibili e sentiva che la sua testa stesse per esplodere, chiuse gli occhi e in un attimo sparì tutto.  
  
  
Vedeva tutto nero, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Seppure il dolore fosse scomparso sembrava come se la testa gli pesasse quanto un macigno, un macigno che cercava di schiacciargli il corpo e che lo spingeva negli abissi.  
Non capiva più cosa fosse realtà e cosa fosse finzione.  
  
Sentì dei passi, il che era strano. Guardava in basso ma il pavimento non c'era.  
Alzò gli occhi per guardare cosa fosse la figura che si era appena piazzata dinanzi a lui e dovette usare tutta la forza che gli era rimasta per non far cedere le gambe sotto il suo peso.  
Il suo cuore fece un balzo ma la mente si era fatta leggera, leggera come la sentiva solo quando incrociava _quegli_ occhi. Erano gli occhi blu come il mare di Ostia anche quella volta, ma erano macchiati di rosso, come quando si butta un cadavere in acqua.  
  
Aureliano era lì davanti a lui, immobile, lo guardava senza dire niente, come solo loro sapevano fare.  
Tanti erano stati i silenzi tra loro, ma mai uno come quello.  
Si erano sempre aggrappati uno all'altro con quegli sguardi che per quanto si cercassero li facevano sentire nudi e spogli da ogni corazza. Entravano inspiegabilmente e reciprocamente nei propri pensieri, facendoli intrecciare insieme tra le parole che dalle labbra tremanti non uscivano mai.  
  
Stavolta però avrebbe voluto parlare, avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, porgli tante domande. Perché lo aveva fatto? Perché lo aveva lasciato solo in quel mondo tetro e scuro, adesso che non aveva più niente per cui continuare a vivere?  
Ma la bocca neanche si muoveva, era pietrificato.  
Di colpo gli ritornò alla mente il momento in cui Aureliano si alzò dal riparo che ne aveva fatto della sua Jeep. La figura davanti a lui venne percorsa da un brivido, uno scatto, come un proiettile, e Spadino venne inondato da un dolore lancinante. Lo sentiva in punti diversi, come se gli avessero forato tutti gli organi.  
"No, Aurelia!! No!!!"  
Lo aveva gridato con tutte le forze che aveva in corpo e poi di nuovo il buio, accompagnato da un fischio assordante nelle orecchie.  
  
Iniziarono a scorrergli un milione di altre immagini nella mente. Era incredibilmente confuso.  
Sprazzi di felici ricordi misti a memorie dolorose.  
  
Vide la prima volta sotto quello che doveva essere lo stadio del nuoto, mai concluso. C’erano Lele e quel ragazzetto biondo ossigenato, col sorriso da sbruffone e gli occhiali a proteggerlo dal sole di Ostia. "Avessimo trovato l'unico zingaro che ragiona" aveva detto.  
  
Fischio, un corpo farsi pesante fra le sue braccia.  
"Oh, tirate su" e la voce tentennante.  
  
Poi quegli orribili fanghi in cui mai aveva immaginato di metter piede, letteralmente. E ancora, quel ragazzetto divertito che lo invitava a togliersi i vestiti.  
"Guarda 'ndo t'ho portato. Quando l'hai mai visto un posto così" e poteva sfiorare una fioca sensazione di imbarazzo, da qualche parte dentro di lui.  
  
Quel nuovo Aureliano, abbassò lo sguardo, probabilmente stava vedendo ciò che vedeva Spadino, ma stavolta sotto una luce diversa. Non riusciva a descriverlo. Era il suo amico ma sembrava irraggiungibile. Era come se avesse davanti un velo di mistero che non gli permetteva di far trasparire neanche un briciolo della sua umanità. Sembrava quasi che le ali che aveva tatuato sul collo per una persona che non c'era più, adesso fossero solo il riflesso di due ombre scure dietro le sue spalle. Le stesse spalle su cui tempo prima gli aveva intimato di spalmare quella melma.  
  
"Te potresti rilassa' ogni tanto, sempre co sto muso" gli aveva detto Spadino tempo prima, cercando di farlo sorridere, cosa in cui riusciva ogni volta. E lo faceva star bene. Cosa avrebbe dato per sentire ancora la sua risata.  
  
E poi di nuovo.  
"A'mo fatto un casino, eh?" con del sangue che gli usciva dalla bocca.  
  
E allora Spadino lo guardò così intensamente da passargli attraverso.  
Entrambi avevano gli occhi scintillanti di tristezza, trattenevano le lacrime, tutte quelle che non avevano potuto far scorrere fino ad allora, perché troppo impegnati a cercare di nascondere il dolore, per le persone che amavano. Sensazioni che rivelavano unicamente in determinati silenzi che solo loro interpretavano. Mai si erano sentiti liberi di manifestarle, e col tempo avevano iniziato a capirsi senza che ce ne fosse il bisogno.  
  
In quel momento arrivò _quell'_ immagine e Alberto cercò invano di ripetere le maledette parole che lo avevano allontanato da Aureliano quella volta. Ne uscì solo un fievole sospiro.  
"Tu m'hai cambiato la vita, Aurelia' "  
  
E a pensarci ora era quasi ironico. La loro vita era cambiata davvero. Lo sconforto che aveva provato in precedenza era stato solo un sassolino, rispetto alla montagna di dolore che provava così forte ormai da sembrare che fosse trascorso un tempo immemore.  
Allora aveva pensato che gli fosse caduto il mondo addosso ma ciò che non sapeva è che dopo qualche anno avrebbe letteralmente visto il suo mondo cadergli tra le braccia, senza riuscire a farlo più rialzare.  
  
"Te voglio bene, Spadì, davero" era stata la risposta che poi ricevette dopo tanta attesa. Rivelando non più un ragazzo, ma un uomo maturo insieme a cui ormai ne aveva passate tante.  
  
E fu in quel momento che riuscì finalmente a parlare.  
"Te voglio bene pure io Aurelia' "  
  
Pensava finalmente di potergli dire ciò che non gli aveva mai detto ma la sagoma che aveva davanti si disgregò nell'oscurità che li aveva trattenuti. Si sentì di nuovo morire e realizzò per l'ultima volta che non lo avrebbe più riavuto indietro.  
Gli erano davvero passati davanti tutti gli attimi vissuti negli anni trascorsi, era quindi davvero questo quello che intendeva la gente quando si dice che una persona stia per lasciarci?  
  
E rimase lì in solitudine, immerso in troppe emozioni, per un tempo indefinito. La memoria ancorata sempre a quegli occhi azzurri che tanto aveva amato.  
  
_Ma non sei qui  
E questo è solo un déjà vu  
E io sto affogando nei tuoi occhi blu_  
  
  
Spadino si svegliò, ormai coricato sul marciapiede, di fianco alla sua auto.  
Sentì di colpo tutta la gravità cadergli addosso e ogni piccola parte del suo corpo pesare dieci volte più del dovuto.  
Non ricordava nulla di quanto fosse accaduto appena prima di ritrovarsi steso per terra.  
Tra le mille domande, in quel momento solo una cosa gli sembrava chiara.  
  
Con la stessa fatica con cui bisogna spostare un pianoforte riuscì ad alzarsi e, prendendo le chiavi, aprì lo sportello e si sedette al posto del guidatore.  
Mise in moto e partì, non gli importava dove.  
  
_In questa notte di lunedì  
Roma è vuota e sono pieno di  
Voglia di andarmene via da qui  
Nascondermi in questo CD_  
  
Gli occhi li aveva ancora lucidi, piangeva da così tanto che neanche ricordava come fosse vedere il mondo con chiarezza, in tutta la sua brutalità. D’altronde, cosa gliene importava a Spadino se il Sole che lo illuminava era oramai spento. Non aveva più nulla da perdere.  
  
Continuò a tirar fuori tutto ciò che riusciva a cacciare dalla sua anima. Urlando più forte che potette, e con lo sguardo di Ostia premergli contro le pareti della mente, spinse il piede sull'acceleratore.  
Di colpo non sentì più niente. Inizialmente solo freddo, ma un freddo umido, rassicurante. E non vide più nulla. Solo per l'ennesima volta quel mare, e ci si perse dentro, inondato poi dal calore di un abbraccio.  
  
_Adesso ho il cuore blu (io ho il cuore blu)_  
Adesso ho il cuore blu (io ho il cuore blu)  
Adesso ho il cuore blu (io ho il cuore blu)

**Author's Note:**

> Entro su ao3 con gli Spadotto ed è la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa scritto da me.  
> Spero sia abbastanza leggibile e piacevole (pur sapendo che sia piuttosto dolorosa).  
> Ho sentito il bisogno di scrivere questo Post!Finale perché la sofferenza dovuta dalla fine di Suburra mi ha straziata. Sentivo il bisogno di sfogare le mie frustrazioni e in quale modo se non in una one shot distruttiva? Oltretutto, da amante del dramma quale sono, scrivere un happy ending sarebbe stato troppo semplice e non molto masochista.  
> Ringrazio tanto Merasavia Anderson che oltre a supportarmi moralmente mi ha anche sOpportata nella revisione e nella pubblicazione della storia.  
> Ringrazio anche gli amici del Suburra twitter perché altrimenti non l'avrei mai pubblicata.  
> Per quanto riguarda la storia in sé, ho interpretato la scena della serie, dove spadino urla nella sua auto, come posteriore agli avvenimenti sulla spiaggia. Perciò, ho voluto inserirla come finale.  
> Sul resto non ho molti appunti da fare, spero sia stata di vostro gradimento.  
> (Se vorrete venirmi a prendere con i forconi, capirò)  
> Si spera a presto,  
> Fannie. <3


End file.
